


A Christmas Wish Mishap: Twin Bullies

by Fibaro



Series: A Christmas Wish Mishap [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Chastity Device, Christmas, Erotica, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro
Summary: Vince carelessly makes a wish not knowing it is about to be granted by a Christmas spirit flying over. Things are about to get worse when the wish isn't granted as it was intended.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Christmas Wish Mishap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	A Christmas Wish Mishap: Twin Bullies

Intro

Valerie and Vince had been very close all their lives, not surprising considering they had shared the same womb for nine months. They had a very good bond often knowing how the other felt without them even being present.

Along with being born with a soulmate for life both of them where blessed with extremely good looks. No surprise either, their mother was a model who had managed to make a big name for herself with her mesmerising icy blue eyes. She was nearly always asked for jewellery modelling as her eyes went so well diamonds it was simply stunning. Their father on the other hand was an Olympic swimmer turned coach.

The twins stood at about 5’9”, making Vince rather short for a boy. He was very well respected at school though, being the top swimmer just like his father had been. Nobody even dared giving him shit about his height afraid for the social back lash. It didn’t turn down the female interest either as pretty much all the girls and some guys at school swooned over him, just like all the guys and some girls swooned over his twin sister who lead the girl’s swimming team.

With their mother’s blue eyes, soft pretty face, honey blonde hair and their fathers athletically lean yet toned figure they turned heads everywhere they went. It wasn’t seldom that their mother had set up for modelling gigs. They had been doing them since they were babies. After all a set of twins consisting of a boy and a girl were very hard to find, especially ones that photographed so well as Vince and Valerie.

Valerie’s hair reached her mid back, while Vince’s was cut in a messy cool surfer cut. Valerie’s shoulders were only slightly narrower than her brothers, and her waist was a little more trimmed in. she had slightly wider hips and an ample pair of C cup breasts.

Both the twins were 18, in their senior year and the centre of popularity in their school with how much they looked alike and how dominant they were in their favourite sport, swimming. Both of them were rather self-absorbed and mean. They were known for giving anyone they deemed lesser than them a hard time.

Vince could get rather physical in his bullying while Valerie liked the psychological approach. That being said Valerie sometimes liked setting people up to get confronted by her brother. Thanks to the huge group of people around them hoping to share in their popularity backing them up to teachers and the principal, the twins never got into any real trouble.

Chapter 1

It was Friday evening and the start of the Christmas break. Tomorrow morning the twins would leave with their parents to spend their break at a ski resort with the whole family following yearly tradition. A sporty vacation fitting right within the family spirt of keeping in shape.

Vince’s buddies were also doing a skiing trip this year though and while the family skiing trips were always fun there was nothing that would beat the wild parties and rough housing he could get up to with his buddies. There were always plenty of hot chicks around in those ski resorts, but there was no way he would be able to pick up any of them with his parents around. It would just feel awkward. It would be possible at the cabin his friends hired though. Damn the social stigma of having to celebrate Christmas with family.

When he and his sister talked that evening his frustration only grew and anger joined the mix. What she said about that Connor kid playing peeping tom in the girls changing room after swim practice, spying on his sister really made his blood boil. He was very protective of his sister especially when it came to stuff like this. The thought that that perv might as well have been spying on him with how much they looked alike was a thought Vince really couldn’t shake. 

Connor was one of the least popular kids in school. He looked about as much as a nerd as possible. The big black rimmed glasses, his short ginger curls, the constant acne, the fact that he was fairly overweight and the fact that he always wore hand me down clothes really didn’t help his image one bit. Connor had been the victim of a lot of teasing through out high school, and it wasn’t seldom that Vince had roughed him up in one way or another. 

Valerie was enjoying the look of rage on her brothers face. Since they left for the ski resort tomorrow there was no way he could act on his rage right now. It would continue boiling all Christmas break long and when school kicked off again that perv of a Connor would really get it. She might have made up most of her story, but that didn’t matter. Connor had had the balls of looking at her down the hall. It wasn’t even a stare or anything. The whole spying and changing room thing were made up. She just loved getting her brother far enough to rough someone up and Connor was an ideal victim in her eyes.

What neither of them were expecting however were the consequences that little lie would hold. How could they? After all who besides little kids still believed in the magic of Christmas, or that Christmas wishes might actually come true?

After Valerie’s revelation Vince really needed to blow off some steam. As usual when that happened he went to their home gym and began delivering hard blows to the punching bag, imagining it was Connor. “Damn that fat perv, I really wish there was none of that social stigma so I could show that Connor a Christmas he won’t soon forget. With a weakling like that a few blows ought to do.” Vince vented.

He was blissfully unaware that right outside the window one of the Christmas spirits was flying by. Picking up his wish the spirit glowed bright red granting Vince’s wish. Starting tomorrow the guy would be rid of all social stigma so he could give Connor a Christmas he would never forget. To aid him in granting all parts of his wish Vince would get a great intimate subconscious knowledge of Connor. He wouldn’t actively know how to proceed, but his instincts would guide him in the right direction to give Connor that unforgettable Christmas Vince had wished for. Happy with itself the spirit flew away.

Vince had meant that without the expectation of having to spend Christmas with family he could just go skiing with his friends. They left two days later, giving him plenty of time to rough up Connor maybe going as far as actually sending him to the hospital ensuring he would never even dare to look at him or his sister ever again.

Back at the small house Connor lived in with his mother, the ginger haired guy was growing sick with worry. He had seen the daggers Valerie’s eyes had shot at him when their gaze had accidentally met. He knew some kind of retaliation would follow for sure, but what exactly it would be he wasn’t sure off. Trying to ease his worry Connor jerked off to the trap hentai porn he so loved ever since he had encountered what a trap was through memes and anime. It at least allowed him not to think too much about what would possibly happen.

Chapter 2

The next morning Vince woke up early it felt as if a whole weight had been lifted of his shoulders as he had become blissfully unaware of societies pressure. He no longer knew what was acceptable and what wasn’t. He only knew that he would give that Connor guy a Christmas he would never forget.

Without a care in the world Vince got dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, some sneakers, a sweater and a jacket. He was fully ready to leave. After all there were still a lot of preparations to be done if he wanted to give Connor that unforgettable Christmas.

He was due to leave to the ski resort with his parents and sister in two hours. Right now, they were all still sleeping. Without a care in the world Vince walked out to his old car which was parked on the street. He had gotten it for his sixteenth birthday and it surely gave him a lot of freedom. The car had seen better days though and so Vince had been saving up to buy himself a brand-new car, something sporty and fierce to pick up as many girls as he wanted.

Right now this old Ford still did the trick though. He used it to dry into the city, blissfully unaware of what his parents would think, or how mad they would be once they found out he had disappeared hours before they were supposed to leave. Especially since the trip was all booked and paid for already.

He had only just arrived in the city centre about half an hour later when he saw that he had a missed call from his father, his mother and his sister. All where asking where the hell he was. While his mother and sister sounded worried his father sounded pissed. It surprised Vince as he couldn’t figure out why they could be worried or angry at them. 

Totally obvious to the reason for their anger and worry Vince sent them a text. “Hey, I won’t be going on the trip with you guys, I’m spending Christmas with a friend. Have fun though.” The text message only further enraged his father. Back home they all thought he had just sneaked off to go on that skiing trip with his friends and so his father said Vince would certainly get grounded when they got back. He also didn’t want to give his wife or daughter a chance to talk some sense into him. Instead he took them along as they left without him.

In the city Vince remained blissfully unaware that his reaction and the whole situation were absolutely not done. The fact that he could get in trouble over it didn’t even occur to him. Instead he just continued on his way, walking from his car to a nearby beauty parlour that offered a whole range of treatments.

A pretty brunette his age was standing behind the counter of the trendy saloon that looked clean and modern. They had just opened for the day so there was no one there yet apart from a whole range of beauticians who looked ready for a busy day of appointments and people in-between who hadn’t reserved a spot.

“Hello Sir, what can I help you with?” the girl behind the counter asked politely.

“I would like to have the full makeover package you offer.” Vince replied with a smile.

Taking out a gift coupon the girl behind the counter started noting down the full makeover with its price. “Sure sir, what name would you like me to place on the coupon? Is it for a birthday or should I wrap it more Christmassy?” The girl asked.

“Oh no, there is no need for that. I was looking for a full makeover for myself right now. No gift coupons or anything.” Vince replied, his smile not wavering for even a moment. He asked it just like it was the most normal request for a guy his age.

The girl looked stunned for a moment, not knowing how she should react to this odd request. During all over her training and for as long as she had done this job, she had never had a guy before, much less one asking for the full makeover. She didn’t really know how to react to the odd request. “Euhm, I don’t know if we cater those to guys as well.” She said awkwardly.

Vince didn’t really seem to understand what the problem was, until one of the older beauticians standing by interrupted. “Of course we do sweetie. We’ll just take you through every stage of the process and inquire about your wishes for that stage. Our team is experienced enough to cater to a whole range of styles and I’m sure you’ll find something to your liking as well.” 

“Well you can follow me. I do the hair removal and skin care procedures, the first step in our full makeover.” The woman who had just interrupted said in a friendly tone. Happy that whatever seemed to be the issue was resolved. While he was following her to the backroom, he was blissfully unaware that the strange look of some of the beauticians were aimed at him. After all he wasn’t aware that anything strange was going on. All he cared for was getting ready to give Connor a Christmas to remember. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was but something inside told him that this was a good first step.

The room he was led into looked clean with a massage table covered in towels standing in the middle. “So, what would you like waxed? Do you want a smooth chest for some holiday fun with your girlfriend?” The beautician asked friendly.

“Actually, I am looking for a full body wax, arms, armpits, legs, pubic hair, butt crack, everything below the eyes really. I would also like to have my beard and eyebrows waxed. I was thinking some thin high arches for my eyebrows, you know to get that surprised look.” Vince said totally unphased by what he was asking.

Now it was the turn for this somewhat older beautician to look as shocked as her colleague at the counter had been. When she recovered, she was wondering whether this was a prank or something? Was this a plan to then sue the parlour for damages, claiming that the outrageous result was something that hadn’t been requested at all.

“You know that if I do that, you will stay that way for at least 1 month right? Possibly even up to 2 months and a half depending on how fast your hair grows. There will be no going back.” She warned surprised by how unphased the guy seemed. She had heard about so called sissies and crossdressers over the years, but those were almost always very nervous when coming in. This guy with his rough blonde stubble on his chin seemed like anything but a sissy to her.

“Oh yes, I’m absolutely possible. I would also like for whatever skin treatment leaves my skin the smoothest and I would be delighted if you had something sweet and flowery smelling to use in terms of lotion.” Vince asked once more unphased. The fact that what he was asking for was no where near widely accepted yet. Even just the eyebrows would most likely give him judgemental looks, let alone the added skincare requests.

“In that case I’ll need to get some documents stating that you aren’t under the influence of any drugs, that you don’t suffer from any psychological illnesses and that what we do is with your explicit consent.” The woman said still somewhat shocked. It was a document they only really needed for the more permanent procedures the parlour offered, but she figured it was also justified in this case. After all the last thing she wanted was for this to come back and bite the parlour.

“Okay sure thing. If it’s the same for you I’ll get ready for the waxing in the meantime.” Vince said, surprised that there was so much paperwork to be filled in for just a makeover. Then again, he had never had a makeover so how should he know?

The beautician was even more surprised when Vince didn’t blow off the whole procedure now that he would need to fill in some legal documents. Nevertheless she went out to the front desk to get them. While she was there she vented her shock over Vince’s request to the girl at the front desk. She would surely spread the rumour to the rest of the beauticians in the parlour by the time the waxing was over.

Once handed the papers Vince immediately signed them off, covering the parlour for the entirety of the makeover. Still shocked the beautician decided it wasn’t her job to judge, it was just her job to carry out the customer’s demands, so without making to much of a fuzz about it she started the waxing and skin care procedure.

It took nearly an hour, a long painful hour, but by the time the beautician was done Vince was completely hairless from the eyes down. His skin had been scrubbed, all his calluses had been removed and he had been rubbed in with numerous strong-smelling lotions and oils to literally make his skin shine. It was only step one, but Vince already looked drastically girlier. He looked a lot more like his sister since they shared nearly the same facial structure now that his beard was gone, and his skin was soft and hydrated. In fact, the eyebrows made her look nearly girlier in the face than his sister did.

Now that the waxing was over the beautician handed him a pink nylon smock that reached down well below his knees. They never had any guys at the parlour so pink didn’t seem like a bad colour until now. At least it didn’t look like Vince was bothered by it at all.

“Okay, you’re all done here. I advise you just wear this smock so your skin can breathe more for now right after the waxing. When you leave this room your hair stylist will be waiting for you.” The woman who had waxed him said. She still couldn’t believe what had happened. 

“Thank you very much.” Vince said even now unbothered by how his appearance had so drastically changed. Sure his body hair had been blonde, but he had had quite a lot so the change really was significant.

Just like the wax lady had told his hairstylist was waiting for him. He guessed she was in her late twenties. Her hair was styled in a funky white blonde pixie cut. She looked cute in a though kind of way. Vince certainly wouldn’t mind going out with her sometime, but right now he needed to get ready to give Connor the Christmas of a live time. 

“Follow along sweetie, I’ll show you to the chair where you will probably spend the remainder of your morning.” She said with a slight mocking tone, clearly amused by how drastically Vince had changed already.

Venturing out in the parlour it had become remarkably busy already, not at all surprising given that tonight would be Christmas eve. A lot of mainly middle-aged women were getting all sorts of treatments. There was no one in the waiting area yet, but with how busy it had gotten already that was bound to change.

Thanks to the rumour the girl at the counter had spread among the personnel, pretty much everyone, clients included, knew about the guy who came in for a full and apparently rather extreme makeover if the waxing was any indication. The animated chatter instantly stopped when he came into sight, only to be quickly replaced by whispering and giggling while all eyes were on him.

The hairstylist had thought it would certainly make this guy rethink his decision, but strange enough he didn’t even seem to notice. He just followed along to a chair in the middle of the parlour where everyone would get to have a good look at him and sat down. 

While the situation was certainly odd and even laughable, there was also quite a lot of awe for the guy who just came in here for a full makeover and really didn’t seem to give a shit about anyone’s opinion on that. He clearly knew what he wanted, and he went for it without embarrassment. The hairstylist for one looked up to how well he took thinks. She was by no means insecure yet wished she could even have a fraction of this guy’s confidence.

“So, what did you have in mind for your hair?” The hairstylist asked eyeing Vince up in the mirror, mentally picturing him with a variety of hairstyles. She had dropped her mocking tone with her new-found respect for the guy.

“Well I was really hoping that my hair is long enough for extensions. If so, I would love to go for hair reaching down to my mid back in a wavy fashion. I would also love to dye it as light blonde as possible. I want it nearly white but not quite there if you know what I mean.” Vince said with a smile.

There was a lot of snickering all around as Vince explained his wishes. The hairstylist was quite surprised, out of all the styles she had pictured nothing came even close to as extreme as the hairstyle Vince asked for. Still she had to commend the guy for knowing exactly what he wanted and not being too ashamed to say it out loud in front of a full parlour of gossiping women.

Running her fingers through Vince’s hair to get a good grasp of just how long it was, the hairstylist spoke up. “It’ll be a close call, but I think I can make it work. Don’t be surprised by the weight though. Adding that much hair can really start to weigh through.”

“Wonderful, I can’t wait to see the result.” Vince exclaimed and neither could the rest of the women in the parlour. They were all curious to see just how different this guy would look once everything was said and done.

“Since you’re already blonde I should be able to get your hair pretty light coloured in just this one visit. That’s what I’ll do first, cut the dead ends of your hair and colour it. While the colour in your hair sets, I’ll start colouring the extensions to specification. While that is happening one of our nail technicians will be with you to paint your nails. Your hair should be all set by the time she is done and then we can weave in your new extensions.” The hairstylist carefully explained the process.

Just like she had said the hairstylist got to work on Vince’s hair. She cut, then carefully painted strands in a thick foul-smelling paste until al of his hair was completely covered in it. With that job done she went away to dye the extensions. 

In the meantime, a short chubby nail stylist arrived at his chair. “Hey there, I’m here to take care of your nails, now since you seem have a pretty clear picture of what you want, I would like to know what you’d like your nails to look like.” She asked in a slightly awkward way. She didn’t really know how to behave towards a guy looking to get his nails done.

“Of course, I would like to have my nails, both finger and toe nails to be varnished in a wet looking deep red colour with an emerald green rhinestone in the middle. I would love to have some almond shaped one-inch acrylics on my fingers.” Vince said while the paste in his hair was slowly turning his hair lighter and lighter in colour.

While it wasn’t all that surprising for Vince to choose something so ultra girly and impractical anymore, it still got a good laugh out of his audience of salon going housewives. Feeling somewhat bad for him the nail technician tried to make it all a little less awkward by complimenting his choice. “That’s a great choice, I believe it will look wonderfully festive.” She said even though Vince still didn’t seem bothered by all the laughter at his expense.

Trying to stay as professional as possible she went to work shaping and varnishing Vince’s nails to perfection. The long red nails made his hands look that much slenderer than before. With his nails done and left to dry the hairstylist came back carrying a bunch of blonde nearly white extensions.

“Oh wow, your nails really have come out beautiful. They’ll look so Christmassy with your new hair, I’m sure of it.” The hairstylist said genuinely impressed. Vince’s requests were outrageous, especially for a guy, but she could see how it would all come together in the end. It would look over the top, but very festive.

“Thank you very much, that’s exactly what I am aiming for. I don’t care what it takes I really want to look my Christmas best.” Vince said with a smile as he looked at how the hairstylist was weaving in his extensions, slowly working to a very full mass of long nearly white hair. It was all coming together beautifully.

The procedure wasn’t nearly done yet, but Vince was already looking like a gorgeous girl. He looked a lot like his sister only girlier. His sisters eyebrows were nowhere near this girly and her nails were rarely varnished, her hair while styled nearly exactly the same was still their natural honey blonde colour instead of this nearly white colour Vince had gone for.

While he still was the centre for mockery in the parlour, everyone had to admit that he actually made a very pretty girl, a flat chested one for sure, but pretty none the less. They were all waiting for what he would choose in the next step.

Up next was the makeup artist, a woman who could only be a few years older than he was. At first they hadn’t thought make up would be necessary given he was a guy, but after seeing his choices so far they were just about ready to give him the most extreme makeup look possible.

“Hello, I’ll be doing your makeup. You’re looking very pretty already, but I just know we can turn that pretty face of yours into the envy of every woman.” She said excitedly. She had never done a guy’s make up, but then again, she had never had such a gorgeous canvas to work with either. 

“I have never worn makeup before, and I don’t have a single clue how to put it on or touch it up. Do you have anything that absolutely won’t smear and will stay on for a while?” Vince asked to the surprise of many women in the parlour. With his exaggerated choices so far they would have thought he would have been trying makeup from as soon as he could have held the brush.

“Well we can work with stains which generally last longer and don’t smudge that easily, but even then, I can’t make any promises depending on what you like to do with it. If it’s just for an evening out at a restaurant stains really should do the trick. If you have any wilder plans, I can’t guarantee a thing. Still stains are the best I can do unless you’re going for permanent makeup, but that’s like a tattoo. It will slowly fade over a life time, but as the name hints at it won’t be going anywhere unless you take an extensive laser tattoo removal treatment. Even then it can take up to a year or longer to remove it all. When you want a full makeup look, I certainly would advise against it.” The makeup artist said, feeling kind of obliged to give all the options, but very reluctant to actually go through with this kind of treatment.

To everyone’s shock Vince replied. “Great, then I’ll go for the permanent makeup. It sounds perfect for what I have in mind. Could you also go for the eyelash extension and some Collagen lip fillers? I really want to go for that big luscious pout.” 

Up until now everything had seemed like a very elaborate festive look, but this permanent makeup would be a serious commitment. Still Vince didn’t seem phased in the slightest. All he cared about was arranging to give Connor a Christmas he wouldn’t forget. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t even realise why everyone was making such a fuss about this. People could be weird sometimes. 

“Are you absolutely sure? There is no going back from this. It isn’t like with the waxing either, this won’t just go away in a month or two. The collagen filling and the eyelash extensions might wear off over time, but once that makeup is on it isn’t going anywhere.” The makeup artist voiced her concerns. 

“Oh I insist, the permanent makeup really is the ideal solution for me. Even if I get tired of it I’ll have a good outline to colour over, so the longer it stays unsmudged the better.” Vince said confidently, much to the amazement of everyone around. 

“Well if you are that certain then I’ll do it. I have warned you and you have signed that paper so legally we’re good. Still I feel like you shouldn’t go through with this. Tell you what. I’ll start with the eyelash extensions, then I’ll do the collagen and if you’re still sure you can tell me what look you want to go for.” The makeup artist offered hoping he would still change his mind.

“Sounds great to me.” Vince said with a smile as the lady in charge of his makeup started the careful process of eye lash extension. It was much like fake eyelashes in effect, creating that long very full look. With this procedure individual hairs were carefully glued to the lashes themselves however, ensuring that you didn’t need to take them off. They would disappear eventually as the lashes they were attached to shed, but it would take at least up to a month for them to get noticeably thinner again. After the application they were curled to perfection.

The collagen was semi-permanent as it couldn’t really be removed, but over a course of 6 months they should start to lose their volume. Administering the injections carefully, the makeup artist made his lips swell to a pout even Kylie Jenner would be proud off. 

With the lashes and full lips Vince face looked exceedingly feminine. So much that it would be near impossible to mistake him for a guy at this point. The lip fillings were barely done when Vince spoke up to explain his makeup wishes, the fact that he still didn’t hesitate after getting to think about it this long was enough to convince the Makeup artist to go through with it even though she remained reluctant.

“I would like to get my eyebrows touched up, so the arches are more defined. For my eyes I want bottom and top eyeliner, extending in a wing off to the side. My lips I want to be outlined in a nice cupid bow, defining their new fullness even further and I want them in a red matching my nails. For my cheeks I want a nice natural looking faint blush and finally for my eyelids I was thinking about an emerald green smoky blend.” Vince said effortlessly making it seem like he had thought this over very carefully. He actually hadn’t, but for some reason he just knew what he wanted when asked.

Hearing the heavy night-time makeup look Vince wanted to go for, the makeup artist was even more unsure about this, but he seemed so sure that she just got on with it anyway. Once his makeup was done, he was led back to the backroom where he could get dressed again. 

As he walked through the store to the counter to pay for his makeover, he drew even more amazed and confused stares from everyone. Between all the treatments he had gotten Vince’s face really looked like the embodiment of femininity it was such a stark contrast with the casual sweater and jeans he was wearing. So much that it looked down right absurd. Yet Vince didn’t seem bothered. 

The girl behind the counter was so shocked seeing how amazingly handsome guy she had crushed a little on when he first entered now looked like the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on. She was so stunned that she couldn’t bring out a word. All she was really capable off was pointing out the price on the screen.

1365 dollars, the total sum of his treatments was crazy expensive, but then again he was left with a very long lasting stunning look. Without a worry Vince swept his card through the machine, taking the money out of his car fund. It was a big set back in his savings, but there was still plenty left, besides money wasn’t an issue. He just wanted to ensure that Connor would have a Christmas to remember.

“Thank you very much for the amazing job you guys did, you really are the best.” Vince said loudly into the parlour before turning around and leaving, everyone in the now very busy parlour had become dead silent as they just watched him go in amazement. If they hadn’t seen what had happened with their own eyes, they wouldn’t have believed it.

Out on the street the outrageous contrast between his head and the rest of him, turned the head of everyone he passed. The reactions were rather mixed between cat calls and outright disgust, but Vince didn’t pay either of them any attention at all. 

All of the procedures at the parlour had taken a big chuck out of his day and Vince wasn’t near ready yet to go and give Connor that Christmas he would never forget. There was still a lot to take care of. He still needed to gather a festive meal, an outfit and some presents as well of course. First he grabbed some lunch however.

After his lunch he made a quick stop at the piercing pagoda where he had both of his ears pierced and fitted with gold bells that would jingle with every step he took. He also had a small rhinestone stud inserted at the left of his nose, just like his sister had.

The shopping street was very busy when Vince went on his gift hunt apparently a lot of people did last minute Christmas shopping. Despite everyone seeming to be in a hurry, nearly everyone he came across stopped and stared at him as he passed by. In one of the first stores Vince had bought a big red velvet Christmas bag with a white faux fur top nearly matching his hair.

Instinctively Vince knew where to go and what to get, with everyone clearing a path for him so they could stare his shopping went surprisingly fast. In no time he had gathered a rather full bag of presents.

His next stop was the grocery store where he gathered up a whole bunch of pre prepared meals to make up a royal Christmas menu. The meals weren’t the regular ones you found in any fridge or freezer. They were top class freshly prepared meals that just needed reheating.

With the Christmas meal arranged Vince went to his last stop, a big sexshop just on the outskirts of town. There he looked for a nice outfit for himself, along with some accessories to go with and underneath it.

Chapter 3

Walking into the sexshop it was empty, not at all that surprising given that it was near closing time. It was pretty late already, and most people were already off to their family celebrations. He could hear the woman behind the counter sigh when she heard the door bell so close to closing time. Chelsea might be eccentric, but she also had a Christmas party to attend. She hadn’t had to stay open this long, courtesy of being your own boss, but she had anyway and now she was regretting it.

At least until she saw who her client was. It was weird to see such a gorgeous high-class feminine face on such a casually dressed male body. Chelsea liked weird though. Seeing people of all sorts who were weirder one way or the other than the average Joe on the streets was what she loved most about this job.

She certainly wouldn’t mind having some fun with this guy, even if it was only some in store fun of helping him out with whatever he was looking for. “Hello, what can I help you with today?” Chelsea asked suddenly excited as she came from behind the counter looking like a sexy Miss Santa Clause.

Chelsea was wearing a big velvet Christmas hat with a fake fur border, and fake fur ball at the end. Her dress was a simple red velvet strapless tube dress with a border of faux white fur on the top and the bottom, a broad black belt was buckled around the waist. Her legs were wrapped in sheer white stockings and on her feet, she wore a pair of very high heeled black leather knee length boots with yet another white fur border.

“I’m about to give someone a Christmas he will never forget, and I am just about ready. All I am lacking now is the perfect outfit and maybe a few accessories to spice things up a little. For my outfit I was thinking something like a sexy elf, or Santa’s helper costume. Something sexy and short, with nice lingerie underneath, but just modest enough to be able to wear it in public.” Vince said calm and collected.

The excitement only grew within Chelsea as this guy shamelessly explained what he was looking for. While she herself was very confident, caring little about what people thought about her, she had to admit that she might have met her match. Well someone who was even more confident than she was. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the nerve it must have taken to walk around like this in public, let alone getting that look done and yet this guy was absolutely calm and confident. All she could really do was admire that.

“I believe I don have something that should fit you amazingly. Can I just say that I love your style? It’s just gorgeous.” Chelsea gushed, it was like a bi sexual dream come true, such a gorgeous womanly face, yet on what looked like quite a hunky male body. She was tempted to invite this guy to her own Christmas party as her date, one of her dates to be more exact. Yet since he had said that he was about to give someone a Christmas to remember she didn’t bother.

It didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun right now though even more fun than she initially suspected when she took his hand to start leading him to where the clothes were only to be interrupted. “Now that I’m thinking about it, there might be some sex involved this evening, you don’t happen to have a toilet and an enema kit now do you?” Vince asked casually.

Even Chelsea was taken a back slightly by the sheer boldness of Vince’s question. Asking to try one of the products in a sexshop was not done for obvious hygiene reasons. Actually, asking to use something that could be as messy as an enema kit however was really unheard of. 

Quickly recuperating Chelsea’s shock turned to a big smirk as she had an idea. “Tell you what, I live above the store and I’m definitely willing to let you use my bathroom. I can even show you how to administer a proper enema if you want.” She said hoping this guy would agree, getting up close and personal with this guy would certainly be a treat, and worth being late to the Christmas party some of her loyal subs were throwing in her honour.

“Sure, that sounds wonderful I have never done an enema before and a helping hand that knows what it’s doing would certainly be very useful.” Vince replied grateful to get some help here instead of being tasked with trying to find everything on his own.

“Great, follow right along then.” Chelsea said, not that she was giving him much of an option in her excitement. She was still holding his hand and used it to drag him along to her office/workshop, through a door and up the stairs. 

Chelsea’s apartment was huge, just as big as the store underneath. The interior was very strange to say the least. There wasn’t a single interior wall in the entire apartment. The walls were painted plain white with countless of works of fetish art hanging on the wall. There was a kitchen island, a huge couch which kind of defined a lounge area. The centre piece of the room was a huge bed, so big that it looked like it had to be custom made.

One wall held a whole collection of crops, paddles, whips and anything that could be used to hit someone with. Semi hidden eyebolts were fastened to pretty much every piece of furniture those would give away a love for bondage, but it was more likely that it would be obvious form the giant wooden cross with cuffs, or the sex swing, or the suspension rig.

The apartment had everything it needed for optimal comfort, it was very spacy but just like with most of Chelsea’s life it had strong elements of kink sprinkled in. Ever since she had moved out of her small hometown, she had said fuck it and unapologetically been herself. 

Since Vince seemed unphased by it all, Chelsea had a sneaking suspicion that he was very kinky himself. Something which made him look even more fun in her eyes. Too bad he seemed to be preoccupied with someone else given the plans he had told her about.

Leading him further into the huge room that was her apartment, they arrived at a clear glass cubicle which had a clean tile floor as only part of the apartment. While it was only glass it still was the only room in the entire apartment that seemed to be boxed off. Due to the water that might spill most likely.

The bathroom had a big rain shower head, a jacuzzi like bathtub, a sink and a toilet. “Why don’t you strip and get comfortable while I fetch the enema kit?” Chelsea offered, licking her lips at the prospect of seeing this guy naked. To her it seemed that he was at least a little into her as well. The way he had flirted, telling her he could use a hand with his enema.

While Vince was at least interested in Chelsea for a fling he wasn’t aware that what he did was perceived as flirting. It was one of the down sides of completely losing any sense of social constructs. Then again, if that hadn’t been the case, he would have never come here especially not like this and this apartment would have freaked him out for sure.

Not seeing anything strange about it, Vince stripped completely naked, revealing his baby smooth strong flowery smelling body. It sure was a remarkable sight such an athletic male body with such a pretty head and nails.

When Chelsea came back up, she was smiling from ear to ear seeing this sharp yet beautiful contrast. She already knew the outfit she wanted to offer as well. It would destroy the look of contrast, but she had her suspicions the guy would love it, that it would be what he wanted to go for.

Getting into her Mistress mode with all the excitement of having this gorgeous toy naked in her apartment, Chelsea snapped her fingers. “Alright down on the floor and start kissing the tips of my boots!” She ordered firmly smiling as Vince did exactly that. Weird, gorgeous, kinky and submissive. It was everything Chelsea looked for in a partner, most of the times settling if just a few of those criteria were met.

She thought Vince was a real catch, she wasn’t aware of how Vince was just totally obvious to what was normal and what not. He just thought this might be part of the enema. After all he was no expert all that matter was giving Connor an unforgettable Christmas and this enema could really help.

“Good boy!” Chelsea cooed as it brought Vince into the perfect position to get his enema. While he was down kissing her boots, she filled up the enema bag with lukewarm water and hung it up on one of the many hooks she had installed for this exact purpose. 

“Alright, you can stop now. Stop kissing at least. You’re to remain in this exact position until I say otherwise.” Chelsea instructed as she tested the valve on the tube attached to the small dildo nozzle making it squirt a little.

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves Chelsea quickly lubed up the nozzle, then rubbed what remained of the lube between Vince’s butt crack, poking his butthole with every pass before gently sliding her finger into his butt making him groan. A groan that turned into a soft moan as she expertly kept penetrating his butt with her finger, massaging his prostate as she did.

“There we go, I’m not going to lie, an enema can be a little uncomfortable at best, but I have always found a little pleasure to go a long way in compensating that discomfort.” Chelsea softly said as she replaced her finger with the small dildo shaped nozzle in one swift motion, making the transition nearly seamlessly go over from the fingering to gently fucking him with the nozzle.

With her free hand Chelsea opened up the valve letting water flow into Vince’s bowls. She then moved that hand up front and started gently stroking his cock in the same rhythm as she was using the dildo nozzle. While the discomfort of filling bowls increased, so did the pleasure. Only at a faster pace.

Vince was moaning loudly, quickly approaching a climax while his belly was cramping up from all of the water. Abruptly Chelsea stopped all stimulation and closed the valve however. “Alright, I’m going to pull this nozzle out, you are going to clench your butt, run to the toilet, empty yourself and get back in position.” Chelsea said before counting down from three.

Making a run for it Vince carried out Chelsea’s orders while the store owner added some strongly scented soap to the enema bag. With Vince back in position Chelsea shoved the dildo nozzle right back in and started the process of waterflow, dildo pumping and cock jerking right over.

Already heavily aroused it didn’t take long for Chelsea to make Vince blow his load right on the bathroom floor under her watchful eye. While he was cumming she kept pumping at both ends, milking every last drop of cum out of him before finally closing the valve again and allowing to expel the load of soapy water from his bowls.

“I’m going to fetch your outfit now. When I come back, I want to see a clean floor is that understood? You’re only allowed to use your tongue and mouth so get going and lick up your mess.” Chelsea said firmly to Vince who was just wiping himself clean on the toilet. This certainly had been an encounter worthy of her delay for her own Christmas plans. She would certainly drop a card with his purchases in the hope of some more fun in the future. Turning around before going back downstairs Chelsea smirked. This was perfect, the guy was really lapping up his load like she had demanded of him.

Chapter 4

Leaving the sexshop Vince looked like one of Santa’s sexiest helpers his hair and make up no longer looked out of place as they blended in perfectly as a part of his outfit. Chelsea had helped him select and put on the perfect outfit. 

It consisted of a red velvet dress with emerald green laces woven in the front. The top and bottom were both hemmed by a broad band of luxurious looking white faux fur. The dress was strapless reaching up just above his nipple line with the skirt flared out by five layers of chiffon petticoats barely covered his panties. 

On top of the dress he wore an emerald green velvet jacket that did nothing to cover up his front. It was hemmed by a white and red spiralling candy cane border and had short puffed sleeves that ended in loose triangles of fabric. The bottom of the jacket reached till midway down the skirt and was cut up in big triangles with a small white fur ball at each tip. At his waist the jacket and dress were held together by a broad black leather belt with a big gold buckle. 

His hands were encased in emerald green satin fingerless gloves with a similar candy cane border as the jacket. They reached till just above his wrist. Around his neck sat a tight emerald green satin choker with a big gold bell dangling in the middle, covering up his adam’s apple. A fancy emerald green velvet Christmas hat sat on top of his head, the bottom had a big white fur boarder and the tip ended in a big white fur ball.

Underneath he wore a steel boned red satin corset which was laced very tight to take in his waist by a couple of inches. It made his butt look bigger in comparison and the top pushed his pecks up high enough to create the illusion of small breasts.

His legs were encased in white and red spiralling opaque stockings making them look like candy canes. They ended in white fur tops with a big emerald green bow with a gold bell in the middle up front. On his feet were a pair of emerald green velvet ankle boots ending in white fur ankle cuffs. They had a 5-inch stiletto heel and the tips were curled up with a gold bell dangling of the end.

With the outfit, a special pair of panties, some more accessories from the sexshop and his big velvet bag of presents in his hand, Vince walked up to the front door of a small poor looking house. The house Connor called home.

He lived here with his single mother who worked very hard and still had to scrap to make ends meet. It was the main reason Connor never had new clothes, or any gadgets. He didn’t even have a cheap smart phone. 

Christmas was always one of the worst holidays for him. It was a time for family dinners, presents and overall cosiness. For Connor it was a very lonely time however. The PC he had gotten through a charity was only strong enough to pull up some basic internet pages to do his homework. He had no friends, no family apart from his mother and these days she always lived at the hospital. She slept there in one of the staff rooms so she could work double shifts day in and day out. With the holidays a lot of the other nurses wanted to take days off and she was happy to cover for them. After all working shifts during the holidays payed double, money she could use very well to get at least a bit of financial breathing room through the year.

With no friends or family, it didn’t really need saying that Connor was more than a little surprised when the doorbell rang. Worried Connor sighed deeply about the only people who really visited were debt collectors. Couldn’t they at least leave them alone on Christmas eve?

He was even more surprised when opening up the door only to see the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyed on. She was more gorgeous than any woman he had seen drawn or alive making him freeze in shocked disbelief. She looked almost exactly like an even more gorgeous version of everyone’s school crush Valerie, the girl that had made him so worried on his last day before the break. Here she was standing in front of his door fully made up to perfection and dressed like the sexiest reincarnation of any Christmas character around. A stark contrast to his Grey ratty bathrobe that used to be white a long time ago with nothing but a pair of fairly worn out boxers underneath.

“V…V…Valerie?” He stammered in disbelief, not knowing whether this was really happening or not. Why the hell would she show up like this? Was this some part of a cruel elaborate plan she had decided to pull to punish him for meeting her eye earlier. Something he had learned to avoid to survive. Whenever Valerie entered a room, he had learned to look at his feet, knowing how bitchy she could get claiming he stared at her. Hell he wasn’t even sure this was Valerie cause for the last few months apart from that little accident just before the end of school he had never seen her. He had become so good at looking away that he had never caught anything more than a glimpse of he shoes in the last few months.

While she sure could be a bitch about a simple thing like a look Connor knew that she never made her hands dirty. No her preferred method was the psychological terror of being worried all Christmas break long. A Christmas break where she would rile up her brother to give him a beating he would never forget. Shit maybe that’s why she was here, to be seen like that by her brother, telling him he had taken advantage of her and forced himself on her. If he already got beat over looking then this time he would certainly end in the hospital or even death. It nearly made his heart beat out of his chest with nerves whatever it was she was planning it wasn’t like he could stop her, he just didn’t have the spine.

The surprise and mystery only grew bigger as Vince started to giggle. He tried to act as girly as he could, believing it would help in giving Connor an unforgettable Christmas. “Hihi, no silly. Valerie is out skiing with our parents for the entire Christmas break. It’s me Vince, I snuck out so I could start preparing to give you an unforgettable Christmas. Now may I please come in? It’s kind of cold out here.”

Vince?! A flare of panic instantly hit Connor hearing that name. The girl in front of him did seem to have a bit of a deeper voice than most girls he had heard talking, but there was no way this was Vince, right? It couldn’t be Vince, if that was the case, he would have had a concussion by now. Then again, it didn’t seem to be Valerie either, but who was this girl standing in front of him then, and what was the real reason she was here. It just had to be something terrible, nothing good had ever happened to him.

Connor was in such a state of amazement and down right worry that he didn’t really react to this gorgeous girl’s request to come in. When he did, it was with a rather uncertain “Uhm sure.” This girl did seem unthreatening and even friendly. She really looked like she had meant it when she told him she wanted to give him an unforgettable Christmas. It just seemed too good to be true. 

“Thank you very much sweetie.” Vince said with a smile. Connor didn’t quite move out of the way though, obviously still to stunned to move. Not wanting to burden the guy anymore Vince just squeezed past him. In doing so the numerous bells from his attire jingled loudly. Connors body smelled very strong and disgusting, he never cared much about personal hygiene, not even at school and definitely not during the Christmas break where he was all alone anyways. 

The contrast between Connor and Vince couldn’t be any bigger the ratty bathrobe stood in stark contrast with the very sexy and luxurious Santa’s helper costume. Connor smelled disgusting pretty much like rotten onions while Vince smelled like sweet flowers inside and out. Vince was disgusted by Connors awful body smell, he kept the smile on his face though. The last thing he wanted was to make Connor feel embarrassed. This wasn’t about him after all. As he had wished to give Connor an unforgettable Christmas.

Sensing Connors nervousness and worry Vince knew he would need to convince him to relax and that he really had nothing to worry about. It was key to giving Connor that Christmas he would never forget. He just needed to show him that he really was here to do everything in his power to give Connor a memorable Christmas.

As Connor closed the door and turned around, he was suddenly surprised by Vince who wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Vince’s tongue was gently coercing Connor, licking his lips to be let in. It took a minute for Connor to let him in but when he did Vince gave him the most passionate tongue kiss of his life. Not that it was hard given that it was Connor’s first kiss.

During the whole nearly two-minute duration of the intense lip lock Vince had to keep providing all the action as Connor just stood there, his mouth somewhat open obviously clueless as to how to kiss. He had no clue what he was doing, but he certainly wasn’t going to object. He really couldn’t believe that he was kissing with the most gorgeous girl he had laid eyes on. Her soft plump lips, sweet smell and gentle caressing tongue felt like heaven to him. 

It really blew Connor’s mind how good kissing actually felt. No wonder people his age engaged in it so often even if it sometimes looked unsightly to others. He was kind of embarrassed that he hadn’t really brushed his teeth and his breath probably smelled cause of it, but that embarrassment faded as the girl didn’t seem to mind just continuing the kiss with passion.

By the time the kiss finally broke Connor was mind blown. The girl took a step back and just smiled seeing his amazed expression. “Wow, that certainly was something else, I didn’t know kissing felt this good god I certainly wish I could do that again.” He said dreamingly not entirely convinced that this was real and not just a wet dream.

“We can do that again whenever you want you dummy.” Vince giggled before engaging in yet another minutes long lip locking kiss. Connor’s mouth tasted rather foul, but he seemed to love the kissing and that was all that mattered to Vince right now.

Once more Connor was completely stunned. The fact that it had just happened again made it seep through that this really was happening. Still he was afraid there would be a catch. Maybe this girl who claimed to be Vince was just waiting for the right moment to completely obliterate him. It was highly irrational that that would be the case after she had already gone so far as to kiss him twice now. He was so used to things going bad for him that his worry remained.

After breaking the kiss Vince took Connor’s hand and led him to the worn-out looking couch where he gently guided the guy down before sitting in Connor’s lap much to the ginger guy’s amazement. “A… are you really Vince?” He asked in complete disbelieve, at least getting comfortable enough to speak up and ask things even when Vince didn’t engage the subject first.

“I surely am, here let me prove it to you.” Vince said taking Connor’s hand and guiding it under his skirt held up by all the petticoats right to the front of his panties. He pressed the ginger guy’s hand firmly against his crotch. 

Connor was surprised when he indeed felt a smallish but hard bulge at the front where he had expected to feel the outlines of a pussy. His eyes instantly went wide. This girl, or rather Vince was speaking the truth. It was the only explanation how else would a girl look nearly exactly like Valerie with a deeper voice and a bulge up front?

Having a girl be interested in him had up until now been stuff that only happened in his dreams and fantasies. Not even in his wildest fantasies he ever imagined a girl this beautiful. Only this wasn’t a girl, but a real genuine trap more beautiful than any real girl he had ever seen. It was his ultimate fantasy, but something he had believed to be only possible in anime and hentai. The fact that this absolutely stunning trap was his worst bully made it even more unbelievable. So unbelievable in fact that it must be real. There was no way he could be making this stuff up himself.

He was completely flabbergasted as to why Vince would be acting this way, but he certainly didn’t mind. It was way preferable to being beaten up. In fact it had turned Connor on a whole lot. Kissing this gorgeous sweet-smelling trap and having her sit on his lap certainly had their effects as his cock grew rock hard, poking Vince in his pantied bottom.

Connor was horrified when that happened. Vince had been acting insanely strange with all that had happened, but with his cock actually poking into his bottom Connor feared that it was too much and he would certainly be beaten to a pulp now. 

Vince once again surprised him big time when he giggled before playfully shaking but on Connor’s rock-hard cock. “Hehe , seems like someone is very excited for his presents. Well tell you what, Why don’t you let me take care of that while you open your first present?” Vince proposed, he could sense that Connor was only a small push away from being completely at ease with the situation. After all just like he had initially stated in his wish, he believed a couple of blows ought to do the trick to give Connor an unforgettable Christmas. 

While Vince certainly wasn’t gay, his personal feelings didn’t matter at the moment. He had wished for and he would give Connor an unforgettable Christmas. Wiggling his butt a few more times, he got off of Connor’s lap and down on his knees in front of the couch. Fishing a festively wrapped box out of his gift bag Vince handed it to Connor. “Here you go, I hope you’re going to like this. While you open it up I’ll try to take care of your excitement.” Vince said with a smile.

Gently pushing Connor’s legs apart, Vince shuffled in between them on his stocking covered knees. Looking up at the overweight ginger guy’s acne covered face he saw that same look of shocked disbelieve that seemed to have been plastered on Connors face from the moment he first opened the door. 

Connor was looking on with such disbelief that he paid his present no attention whatsoever. He just stared down at Vince who was carefully fishing his hard cock out of his boxers with his daintily manicured hands.

Vince was actually surprised by how big and fat Connors cock was. It was thick enough for him to only barely be able to wrap his hand around it. If he had to put an estimate on it, he would guess it was about eight or nine inches long. Despite it actually being an impressive cock Vince had no doubt that no girl would be willing to come anywhere near it, not even if it was on a hunk. At least not if that hunk had the same personal hygiene as Connor.

At its base there was a big mess of long unkept ginger pubic hair. The whole thing was greasy and smelled awfully strong of musk and dried urine. There even was a pimple on the uncircumcised foreskin. It was impressive for sure but looked and smelled awful.

Despite how awful Connor’s cock smelled and how nasty it looked Vince kept the smile plastered on his face as he slowly moved in and planted a big kiss on the swollen tip. He then slowly opened up his plumped up, fiery red lips and let the head of the cock slide in between them. It took a considerable amount of effort to stretch his jaw wide enough to accommodate the sheer girth of Connor’s cock, but he did manage to suck the head completely into his warm wet mouth. 

An instant moan escaped Connors lips as he watched the head of his cock disappear between those luscious plump lips. It felt like heaven as well, so much better than his masturbation sock ever did. God it felt good to feel that warmth, that wetness, and that velvety texture around the head of his cock. 

Looking down at the spectacle at his crotch something within Connor changed. While he had remained doubtful and worried, those doubts and worries quickly melted away now that he saw this beautiful trap version of Vince with his lips wrapped around his cock. The nearly scared look was replaced by a big broad smile. He didn’t know what had gotten into Vince, but he definitely knew he was going to take full advantage of it now that he was sure that his bully’s intention really seemed to be giving him the best Christmas ever. 

Down on his knees Vince was miserable. The cock tasted even worse than it smelled. He really didn’t like having a cock in his mouth to begin with. Seeing Connor finally fully relax and even smile made it all worth it though. He didn’t know why, he didn’t even try to figure out why, but giving Connor the most memorable Christmas was his top and only priority. He would ensure it happened no matter the cost and no matter what anyone might think of it.

Vince didn’t really know how to give a proper blowjob he had had many in the past, but he had never even thought of giving one until now. He certainly wouldn’t be able to deepthroat like some of the girls who had given him one did. Connor didn’t care or notice however. This was much better than his hand had ever been, especially when Vince started to run his tongue around the head of his cock, or when he started licking the slit on his cock head. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and it made fireworks go off in his head.

Now that Vince was settling into a good rhythm, working over the top few inches of his cock with his mouth, while stroking the bottom with his hand, using his free hand to titillate Connors balls with his freshly manicured nails. Connor decided to have a look at the present Vince had gotten him. It was the first time he really got a present. It was a first time for a lot of things for Connor, and for once they were all amazing things. A lot different than the other firsts Vince had given him, like the first time he actually got his head flushed in a toilet bowl.

Opening up his present Connor was once again surprised it wasn’t just a simple gift like he had been expecting. It was the latest model iPhone with the biggest memory capacity. It cost more than one of his mother’s monthly wages. To his surprise he could start it right away. It was already fully set up with an unlimited phone subscription that was paid up front for a year. In the box there was a note with all the necessary codes and how to change them.

This wasn’t just a present, it was an outrageously expensive gift. It made Connor wonder where Vince had found the money. Was his family really that rich that he could just throw away money like this? Sure they were a lot wealthier than he was, but they didn’t look this rich. 

For Vince Money hadn’t mattered when he did his shopping. He had saved up a pretty decent chunk of money to buy his dream car. He had deposited nearly all the money he had gotten for birthdays, Christmas, jobs he did,… into his car savings. He really wanted a nice sports car and those weren’t cheap, not even second handed ones. His goal had been to get 20 grant, believing he should be able to find a nice second hand model with that much money. His goal had nearly been achieved. He had been on 19 grant, but now with his makeover, clothes and presents he had drained about 10 grant out of his car savings. Seeing the shocked look on Connors face from down on his knees made it worth it though.

Connor didn’t have long to stay shocked by his new surprise though as Vince’s sucking was really getting to him. Connor knew he wouldn’t last long anymore. He was even surprised by his own stamina so far, yet he didn’t want to cum yet, an idea had just struck him, and it was too good to pass up.

“Mmmh Vince, stop sucking my cock for a moment.” Connor moaned now comfortable with asking things from his previous bully. A bit confused Vince pulled his mouth of Connors cock and stopped stroking it.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I accidentally use my teeth?” Vince asked worried still holding the rock-hard cock.

“No, not at all, you are doing great. I just wanted to try out my new present. Did you know that this thing shoots 4K videos? Well I wanted to test that out, and what better way to do it than with a thank you to the sexy elf that got me this present? You don’t mind if I film you down there do you?” Connor asked with a smirk. He didn’t know what had gotten into Vince, or how long it would last, but he did know that he wanted to take full advantage of it as long as it lasted as well as provide some security for himself in case Vince did slip out of whatever it was.

“Of course not Connor all I care about is giving you a memorable Christmas. In fact I’m glad to see that you seem to like my present so much that you want to use it immediately.” Vince said with a smile. With his complete lack of social knowledge Vince was blissfully unaware of the shit storm a video like this coming out could cause.

Connor just smirked, even more confident that Vince would really do anything he asked right about now. Hitting record, he stabilised the phone on his belly catching the curve of his fat gut with his big cock sticking out. The way Vince’s daintily manicured hand was holding on to the base of his cock and how his prettily made up face had a string of drool connecting his bottom plumped up lip to the tip of his cock were all perfectly captured.

“So Vince I really want to thank you for that brand new iPhone you gave me. I’ve really been needing a decent phone for a long time. I also want to thank you for sucking my cock while I was unwrapping your present. Do you like sucking cock Vince?” Connor asked with a big smirk, explaining everything that had been happening, so it was all caught on the video.

“No I don’t, I’m not gay or even bi. Your cock is special though Connor. I wish I could have it in or on me all day long. I don’t like sucking cock, but I love sucking yours.” Vince replied in an excited tone. It was a lie, but in order to make Connors Christmas even more special he really wanted to make him feel like a special hunk.

This was turning out even better than Connor had hoped when he asked his next question. “How did you even get that money to buy me this iPhone I can tell it wasn’t cheap at all.” Connor asked.

“Well, I took the money I have been saving for ages to buy myself a car. I blew over half of those savings to get myself all made up and to buy all the presents and everything. There are a lot more fun surprises in my Santa bag for you. I won’t be getting that sports car I always dreamt of anytime soon, but I really wanted to give you a memorable Christmas.” Vince said truthfully not seeing why he should lie about this.

Once more Vince had managed to surprise Connor. He had thought Vince’s parents were very rich after all, but knowing that all of this had come out of his bully’s personal savings made it all that much better. “Oh really? That sounds like a pretty huge sacrifice you made. You’re really well on your way to give me the most unforgettable Christmas ever though. Tell you what you have been sucking my cock so well until I asked you to stop for a minute. I was actually getting very close to cumming. Since you seem to love my cock so much why don’t you start sucking again so I can give you a big mouthful of cum as a thank you? What do you think about that?” Connor asked cheekily getting very cocky now that everything was going so well.

“That would be absolutely amazing Connor, the best thank you I’ve ever gotten for sure.” Vince gushed with excitement. He personally didn’t like the thought of getting cum anywhere near his mouth, but he could imagine how being able to thank someone with his cum would make Connor feel amazing.

“Go right ahead then Vince, kiss my tip again, circle the head once with your tongue lick the slit a few times and go back to doing what you do best, sucking my cock with a passion.” Connor said with a huge smirk. As Vince did exactly that. The entire conversation and display was being caught on 4K film.

It took a few seconds, but Vince found his head bobbing and cock stroking rhythm back rather quickly. Connor moaned loudly in approval as Vince carried on sucking his cock with a passion, trying his best to put on a show for the camera.

After about two minutes Connor was quickly approaching an orgasm. His breath was becoming more laboured and his moans were growing louder. All of a sudden a loud grunt announced the start of his orgasm. Instantly a thick rope of salty musty cum shot into Vince’s mouth. It was quickly followed by another one, and so on. 

By the time Connor’s orgasm subsided Vince’s mouth had been filled by 6 thick ropes of cum. It was filled to the brim and a little had started leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Never the less Vince had managed to catch all of Connor’s cum. Pleased with himself he pulled his mouth off of Connor’s cock with a loud plop and opened it up to show Connor and the camera his mouth full of gooey white cum.

“There you go, a nice big thank you from me to you. Why don’t you blow a few bubbles with it to show me just how much you love my cum?” Connor suggested and to his delight Vince instantly started blowing cum bubbles.

“Good slut, you can swallow it now.” Connor said and instantly Vince did, his stomach turning as he felt the warm gooey load slide down his throat. Opening up his mouth again he showed it was now empty. 

Connor was just about to stop filming when Vince surprised him yet again by sweeping up the cum that had leaked out of the corners of his mouth and sucking it off his fingers. He then took Connor’s softening cock and gently licked away at the tip, going as far as to work his tongue underneath Connor’s foreskin so he could gather every bit of cum residue.

“Haha, you really do love my cock and cum don’t you slut?” Connor laughed seeing how Vince had cleaned it up.

“Oh absolutely Connor. It’s just the best thing in the world. Like I said it’s the best thank you I have ever had for anything.” Vince gushed making Connor laugh again while he shut off the camera, very happy with the final result of his first video.

“Besides present’s I also brought along Diner. It’s back in my car and just needs heating. Would you mind if I went out to get it? Or would you prefer to wait a little longer with dinner. I do have a lot of presents left I would like to give you, but I was thinking to spread them out over the evening and night somewhat if that’s okay with you I mean. In the end it’s your choice.” Vince said with excitement getting up and making the numerous bells jingle.

“Sure thing Vince. That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Conor said still coming down from the high of the best orgasm he had ever had. He planned to take full advantage of Vince now that he seemed so eager to please, but it seemed like Vince had plenty of ideas of his own to please him. He had no doubt that a Christmas diner would be way better than the microwave dinners he usually had. Besides the evening was still young. There was no need to rush things. He still had plenty of time to take full advantage of Vince. This certainly was the best Christmas he had had already, and probably the best he would ever have.

“I’ll be right back.” Vince said as he walked to the door, the bells in his outfit jingling loudly. He left the door open so that he wouldn’t have to interrupt Connor when he needed to get in again. A minute later Vince’s approach was announced by his jingling bells as he wheeled a cooler box into the house.

Looking through the cupboards Vince couldn’t find any fancy plates or silverware. Having no other choice, he then set the table with the basic plates and silver wear. When Connor saw Vince was setting the table for two, he stopped him. “Vince, I think one plate will be enough, or didn’t you mean it when you told me how much you loved my cum and cock? You don’t want to spoil that taste with Christmas dinner now do you?” Connor asked with a smirk, liking the idea off keeping the taste of his cock and cum in Vince’s mouth all evening long.

“Right, silly me, I forgot that eating would spoil that heavenly taste.” Vince giggled, inside he cursed badly wanting to get rid of the awful taste, but this wasn’t about him, it was about Connor, so he cleared his plate again.

With a smile Connor took place in front of the only plate on the table. “Alright Vince, let’s see what you got.” He said, his stomach already rumbling at the thought of a delicious meal. He was a little disappointed when Vince only put a fancily dressed plate with salad and Salmon in front of him. Was this all people ate for Christmas?

“For starters we have smoked Atlantic salmon with salad.” Vince said presenting the meal. It suddenly became clear to Connor that it wasn’t a single dish kind of dinner but a multiple course meal. He had been confused since he had never had multiple courses before.

“Sounds great, tell you what, you may come sit back on my lap and feed me.” Connor replied as Vince dutifully went to straddle the overweight ginger’s lap once more. Picking up the fork Vince started carefully feeding Connor while Connor happily explored Vince’s body with his hands at the same time.

Vince simply looked, felt and smelled as heaven. Connor couldn’t get over how perfect his Christmas trap was as he stroked his chubby hands over Vince’s inner thighs feeling the skin that felt pretty much as soft and as smooth as a baby’s. 

After the course was done Vince gave Connor another present. This time it was a Christmas outfit, a red velvet bathrobe with white fur, and a Christmas hat like Vince was wearing but in red instead of green. “Now you can be the Santa to my Santa’s helper.” Vince explained which brought a smile to Connor’s face. This gift might not be as expensive as the phone, but he liked the meaning behind it and he definitely could use a new bathrobe.

The next course was another starter, a cream asparagus soup which Vince spooned into Connor’s mouth. It was once again switched up with a present, or a few presents to be more exact. Connor received a gaming laptop with an accompanying gaming mouse and gaming headset. All top of the line and even more expensive than the new phone.

When it was time for the main course, a deer steak with baked potatoes, Connor got hard again when Vince dutifully sat down on his lap to begin feeding him once more. “I think I can eat this by myself Vince, it looks like your main course is ready as well.” Connor laughed.

Dutifully Vince got down on his knees, moved under the table and in-between Connor’s legs. His mouth had watered at the smell of the deer steak, but instead of taking a bite he dutifully wrapped his lips back around Connor’s stinking cock. Nevertheless, he performed a blowjob as good as he possibly could.

Connor was moaning in delight. He certainly could get used to this, being showered with presents, being served a multiple course meal of exquisite quality which tasted like heaven, and of course the best part having a gorgeous trap to fondle as much as he wanted, one who sucked his cock whenever he got hard. He had never expected it when he woke up this morning, but this sure was the best and most memorable day in his life.

While Connor finished up his main course, he deposited another load of cum into Vince’s mouth with a satisfied grunt. Just like earlier Vince showed off the load before swallowing it and licking Connor’s cock clean.

Crawling out from under the table Vince went over to his present bag and returned with a small box. “Your next present is something small, but very exciting. I just know you will love it.” Vince said watching on curiously as Connor opened the small box.

He could see the instant look of confusion on Connor’s face when he opened the box only to find two small keys. Seeing that the gift needed some explaining Vince spoke up. “You know how I proved to you how I was really Vince? Well when I let you feel my bulge, I know you must have noticed how it seemed small yet rock hard. That’s because I’m actually wearing a chastity cage and now you have the only two keys to the lock.” He explained with a smile not realising how big a consequence this might have. He just guessed that Connor would love the power.

To make things clearer Vince raised his skirt and petticoats to reveal the front of a pair of red satin panties with white fur trimming and an obvious bulge up front. Lowering the panties, he showed of a silvery looking stainless-steel device, tightly lock on his soft cock.

Vince sure was full of surprises. Every time Connor thought he had seen it all Vince had managed to shock him with yet another surprise even bigger than the last one. This surprise was perfect. Where he had tried to build some security with that video earlier this chastity would hold the ultimate form of security that even if this state Vince was in ever passed, he would never give Connor anymore trouble again.

Pulling out his phone Connor started filming again. He started with a close up shot of the keys, then of the chastity cage framed by the lowered panties and the held-up dress. He then zoomed out in order to capture Vince’s complete look so it really showed the extend he had gone through to feminize himself while proving the chastity was actually on him. 

“I would like to thank you for handing me the keys to your chastity cage, but I don’t know how. You just sucked me off while I was having that awesome meal you prepared, and I’m afraid that my cock isn’t ready to give you another load so soon despite how hot you look. Why did you give me the keys to your chastity cage by the way?” Connor asked with a smirk once again sketching the situation for the camera.

“Oh don’t worry about that Connor. I’ll just consider my gift a thank you for letting me suck on that big delicious cock of yours again. As for why I gave you that key, let’s put it this way. I’m obviously nowhere near as manly and hunky as you are. So since you’re obviously man enough for the two of us, I thought it was only right if you owned two cocks, even if the second one is nowhere near as impressive as yours is.” Vince explained with a smile on his face, keeping his chastity cage on full display. 

“You’re absolutely right Vince, well I try not to lose that key.” Connor said with a grin shutting off the camera once more. “Now I believe it’s time for dessert, right?” he added with a smile, becoming way more demanding with all the strokes his ego had recently received.

Puling his dress and panties back in place, Vince walked over to the cooler box retrieving a cup of chocolate mousse and placed it in front of Connor. He then dutifully sat in Connor’s lap and started feeding it to him. Connor’s fondling focus this time went right to Vince’s chastity. He loved feeling the sleek smooth steel enveloping his bully’s cock. The steel that mad Vince’s cock pretty much useless. At least until he would decide to unlock it. He especially loved the way Vince squealed when he firmly squeezed the guy’s balls. 

With dessert over it was time for the final presents. The second to last one was something Vince hadn’t initially thought of buying. It was an idea of Chelsea. She had insisted that it would certainly spice up his plans and make the Christmas even more memorable. It was a big box featuring a whole beginners bondage set. Four pairs of padded leather cuffs a few lengths of chain, eight padlocks and a leather X.

The thought of bondage had never really occurred to Connor before, but seeing these cuffs he sure could imagine it could be fun to restrain Vince with them. Vince might be doing what he wanted already but having his bully completely at his mercy could be fun. 

For his last present Vince bent over the table and lifted up the back of his skirt revealing his pantied bottom. It had a round white fur trimmed cut out perfectly framing Vince’s butthole or at least the big emerald crystal that seemed to be covering it. Above the hole sat a big emerald satin bow and underneath it the text “Santa’s Chimney.” Had been stitched in.

“Please Santa Connor, will you unplug my chimney and pop my cherry?” Vince asked managing to stun Connor one last time. Everything remained silent for a minute after which Connor started laughing hysterically.

“Oh my fucking god, I have to record this. Please stand up again so we can do this over. This is just to hilarious not to keep any record of.” Connor laughed, positioning his phone on a nearby cupboard as an improvised stand so he could catch the whole scene.

Just like Connor had asked Vince stood back up again, straightened out his dress and waited for the camera to start rolling. He then bent over in front of the camera, showing off his butt and panties, before bending over the table so the camera caught a side view. “Please Santa Connor, will you unplug my chimney and pop my cherry?” He repeated himself.

Connor smiled broadly, these videos were all so perfect he would be jerking of to them for years to come. Right now he wanted to further juice up this moment. “If you had to put a price on how much it meant to you to have me take your anal virginity, then what would it be?” Connor asked cockily.

“Oh god it means the world to me to feel your big delicious cock pop my cherry. I really can’t put a price on it because it’s priceless to me.” Vince gushed further stoking Connor’s ego.

“Correct me if I am wrong, but you spent over half of your savings on this evening, the meal, your look, and the presents, right? Priceless is indeed impossible to pay out, but if you paid me whatever’s left of your savings it would really make my Christmas unforgettable. Hell I would be so delighted that I actually mean that much to you that I would be inclined to give you as much of my cock as I possibly can for the entire Christmas break. Since you skipped out on that skiing trip with your parents, we can spend our entire Christmas break together and I won’t even touch my cock. You can do all of that. Just like you wished before I’ll try to make it happen for you to spend all day with my cock in or on you.” Connor grinned.

“That sounds amazing Connor. Just give me you’re account number and I’ll do it right away.” Vince gushed the magic of his Christmas wish overriding all common sense. Given Connor’s account number Vince instantly transferred the remaining nine grant he had left in his account straight to Connor’s account. He had just paid nine grant to get fucked up the ass and to be used as a cock socket for Connor for two weeks.

Now that the payment was completed Connor was very eager to start ploughing Vince’s ass. Even without payment he would have given an arm and a leg to fuck such a hot trap. The payment only made it better.

A few directions later Connor managed to get Vince on his back on the table. He surprised Vince by unlocking the chastity cage. Pondering about why that could be was not in the cards for Vince though as right after the cage came off Connor pulled his bejewelled plug out with a plop and line his once again rock-hard cock right up with Vince’s virgin anus.

Connor didn’t bother looking for anything that could possibly serve as lube. In fact he wanted deflowering Vince to be painful, sure it was fun to have such a gorgeous trap to use, but Vince seemed so happy about it all. It was honestly quite frustrating as well. No matter what a hard time Connor had given him Vince seemed happy about it, and that while Connor wanted some much-deserved payback against his former bully.

Once his cock was lined up, Connor pushed forward with as much force as he could manage. It was enough to break the resistance of Vince’s sphincter and force his cock all the way down to the base in his former bully’s until now virgin butthole. 

Vince screamed it out in pain as the full length and girth of Connor’s big cock entered his tight bottom. This was not what he had envisioned at all. He had thought Connor would be gentle at least, but that certainly didn’t seem to be the case at all, still as long as this would contribute to a memorable Christmas for Connor it would be well worth it.

With no regard for Vince’s screams Connor started happily ploughing Vince’s ass. It felt so tight and so good on his cock as he started to build up rhythm. For easier access he had thrown Vince’s stockinged legs over his shoulders and grabbed on to the guy’s cock as a handle. It was a decent cock, not as big as Connor’s was, but decent.

As the fucking continued the pain slowly became more bearable and mixed with pleasure as Connor was hitting that special spot Chelsea had been focusing on. The way he had grabbed hold of his cock also ended up feeling rather good as it was jerked in rhythm with the strokes.

To his surprise the pleasure grew rather rapidly to a point where Vince was actually getting close to an orgasm. Connor’s own moans were growing louder as well. He had been going at this for quite a long time so far. After all he had already came twice so the pleasure didn’t build anywhere near as fast anymore. 

Vince actually turned out to be the first one to cum, moaning loudly and filling up Connors fist with his cum. The was the orgasm made his butt muscles clamp down in turn provoked Connor’s orgasm which had been pretty close by. 

Both guys came in union, Vince in Connor’s fist, and Connor deep inside Vince’s ass. It took more than a minute before their orgasms stopped, and when they did, they both needed a minute to come to their senses. 

Connor was the first one to recover and he used that recovery to pull his softening cock out and swiftly replace it with the plug again. He smiled knowing his load would remain securely within Vince’s very tight and now very sore butthole. With the plug back in he also replaced the chastity cage again, locking Vince’s cock back up to keep full control over the guy.

Taking a step back he looked at his cum soaked hand and then back at a still recovering Vince. “Vince, you made my hand dirty when you came, come lick it up, and when you’re done you can clean my cock so you get a taste of what I deposited into your butt.” Connor said still breathing somewhat heavy.

It didn’t go smoothly, but after a bit Vince did manage to get off the table and onto his knees in front of Connor. He first licked his hand clean, sucking each individual finger as he did so, then went down to Connor’s slick soft cock which he licked squeaky clean of any traces of cum. In this moment he was very grateful he had gotten that enema.

Now that he was cleaned up Connor shut off his phone camera, very pleased with the results once more. With all this evidence and Vince’s cock under lock there was no way the guy would ever give him a hard time ever again. Not even if this state didn’t last. Instead Connor would be giving him a hard cock, lot of hard cock.

To further recuperate from the sex they just had Connor decided to put on a movie. He had Vince once again settle down on his lap as they watched a movie. When Connor got hard again somewhere near the end, he decided it was time to head off to bed. It was pretty late already and they had had a lot of fun. At least Connor had. He was absolutely positive that this was the best Christmas he would ever have and he would certainly never forget it. He would relive it over and over again thanks to the videos he had made.

Wanting to relieve his erection one last time today Connor had Vince strip down to his lingerie. He then tied the guy face down spread eagle onto the bed with the cuffs he had gotten and removed the plug only to replace it with his hard cock once more. This time he didn’t bother to remove the chastity cage. He just pumped away in Connor’s ass which was pretty well lubed with his previous cum load.

It wasn’t enjoyable in the slightest for Vince whose ass was still very sore from before the movie, and every time his cock tried to grow under the stimulation the cage pinched him hard. It took a while, but eventually Connor came inside of him once more and instantly collapsed, drifting off to a deep snoring sleep with his softening cock still buried in Vince’s ass.

For Vince sleep didn’t come that easy. He was tied down to the bed, trapped underneath a stinking fat Connor and his still filled ass was throbbing in pain. After about an hour sleep did get the best of him. He had had a very rough day after all.

Vince’s wish had been granted, he had been freed from all social concepts and had used it to give Connor a Christmas he would never forget. With its job done the Christmas magic left his body. When he woke up everything would be as old. At least mentally. Vince would go back to not giving two shit’s about Connor unless it was to hurt him. All his grasps of social concepts would be restored as well.

Only when he woke up, he would still be stuck in this exact position with a full recollection of what he had done. Once he woke up, he was in for a very nasty surprise, but his wish had been granted and wasn’t that what Christmas was all about?

The end,… or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello,
> 
> If you liked this work considre checking out my twitter at: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut
> 
> Kindest regards,  
> Fibaro)


End file.
